disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EricSonic/Cartoon Network Crossy Road
This is CN Crossy Road, a new project that i made.. DO NOT GET MAD AT ME AT ADDING A WORLD IN IT THAT IS BASED ON A SHOW YOU HATE. RESPECT MY OPINION. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, GET OFF THIS PAGE. Worlds *OK K.O.! *Adventure Time *Teen Titans GO! *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Powerpuff Girls *Ben 10 Upcoming/Possible Worlds *Steven Universe *Mighty Magiswords *Sonic Boom *Unikitty! *DC Super Hero Girls *Summer Camp Island Figures OK K.O.! Unreleased: *Crinkly Wrinkly *Gregg *Mr. Logic *Ted the Viking *Darrell *Bell Beefer *Wally the White *Vormulax *Mimic *Joff the Shaolin Monk *Teagan *Potato *Nick Army *Neil *Shannon *Turbo K.O. IMG 2348.jpg|'K.O.' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2645.jpg|'Turbo K.O.!' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2437.jpg|'Puppy K.O.' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2352.jpg|'Enid' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2435.jpg|'Bunny Enid' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2350.jpg|'Radicles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2430.jpg|'Cat Radicles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2405.jpg|'Lord Boxman' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2579.jpg|'Darrell' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2581.jpg|'Cowboy Darrell' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2354.jpg|'Jethro' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0053.jpg|'Professor Venomous' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0055.jpg|'Shadowy Figure' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2655.jpg|'Potato' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2660.jpg|'Colewort' by Robsquad1234 Adventure Time Unreleased: *Fionna *Cake *Farmworld Jake *Lumpy Jake *Lumpy Finn *Tiffany *Toronto *Tree Trunks *Ricardio *Choose Goose *Cosmic Owl *Snail *Banana Guard *Billy *Cinnamon Bun *Prince Gumball *Lumpy Space Prince *Princess Princess Princess *Hunson Abadeer *Lord Monochromicorn *Abracadanielle Figure Gallery IMG 2341.jpg|'Finn' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2559.jpg|'Pajamas Finn' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2508.jpg|'Fionna' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-FARMWORLDFINN.png|'Farmworld Finn' by EricSonic IMG 2318.jpg|'Jake' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2510.jpg|'Cake' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2326.jpg|'Princess Bubblegum' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2496.jpg|'Lumpy Space Princess' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2512.jpg|'Lumpy Space Prince' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2403.jpg|'Ice King' by Robsquad1234 MARCELINE-DIAMONDTREE.png|'Marceline' by Thediamondtree IMG 2330.jpg|'BMO' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-LADYRAINICORN.png|'Lady Rainicorn' by EricSonic CNCR-LORDMONOCHROMICORN.png|'Lord Monochromicorn' by EricSonic IMG 0009.jpg|'Hunson Abadeer' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2531.jpg|'The Lich' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2421.jpg|'Earl of Lemongrab' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2425.jpg|'Ricardio' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2513.jpg|'Tree Trunks' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2515.jpg|'Tail Tufts' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0041.jpg|'Fern' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2323.jpg|'Gunter' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2521.jpg|'Guntalina' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2423.jpg|'Flambo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2771.jpg|'NEPTR' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2517.jpg|'Mr. Pig' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2519.jpg|'Ms. Pig' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2773.jpg|'Magic Man' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2333.jpg|'Snail' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2445.jpg|'Ant' by Robsquad1234 Duplicate Models IMG 0038.jpg|'Farmworld Finn' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) Teen Titans GO! Unreleased: *Bumblebee *Trigon *Sparkleface *Princess Silkie-Soft *Pink Raven *Red Raven *Purple Raven *Orange Raven *Gray Raven *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Sticky Joe *Nightwing *Butterfly Silkie Figure Gallery CNCR-ROBIN.png|'Robin' by EricSonic CNCR-CYBORG.png|'Cyborg' by EricSonic CNCR-RAVEN.png|'Raven' by EricSonic CNCR-COLORSOFRAVEN.png|'Colors of Raven Bundle - Pink/Purple/Red/Orange/Gray Raven' by EricSonic CNCR-STARFIRE.png|'Starfire' by EricSonic CNCR-STARFIRETHETERRIBLE.png|'Starfire the Terrible' by EricSonic CNCR-BEASTBOY.png|'Beast Boy' by EricSonic IMG 2407.jpg|'Gizmo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2489.jpg|'Jinx' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2504.jpg|'Mammoth' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2482.jpg|'See-More' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2409.jpg|'Billy Numerous' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-BLACKFIRE.png|'Blackfire' by EricSonic The Amazing World of Gumball Unreleased: *Ocho *Rob *Newspaper Employee *Doughnut Sheriff *Idaho *Leslie *Bobert *Teri *Miss Simian *Carmen *Mrs. Jötunheim *Patrick *Clayton *Hexagon Lady *Evil Turtle *Sal Left Thumb *Jealousy Figure Gallery CNCR-GUMBALL.png|'Gumball' by EricSonic CNCR-DARWIN.png|'Darwin' by EricSonic IMG 2443.jpg|'Anais' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2447.jpg|'Nicole' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2459.jpg|'Richard' by Robsquad1234 PENNY-DIAMONDTREE.png|'Penny' by Thediamondtree IMG 2449.jpg|'Idaho' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2463.jpg|'Ocho' by Robsquad1234 CARRIE-MODEL-BY-THEDIAMONDTREE.png|'Carrie' by Thediamondtree ALAN-DIAMONDTREE.png|'Alan' by Thediamondtree CNCR-CHICHI.png|'Chi Chi' by EricSonic CNCR-RIBBIT.png|'Ribbit' by EricSonic IMG 2457.jpg|'Chi Chi's Mom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2461.jpg|'Chi Chi's Dad' by Robsquad1234 Duplicate Models IMG 2439.jpg|'Gumball' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2441.jpg|'Darwin' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2453.jpg|'Chi Chi' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2455.jpg|'Ribbit' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) Regular Show Unreleased: *Cris *Party Pete *Chance Sureshot *Unicorn *Toothpick Sally *Colonel Rawls *Internet *Matt *VG *Susan *Game Store Manager *Trash *Scabitha *No Rules Man *Gary *Percy *Carry O'Key *Future Mordecai *Future Rigby *Answering Machine *Tin Cans with String *Chalkboard *Smoke Signal Fire *Message in a Bottle Figure Gallery IMG 2358.jpg|'Mordecai' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2360.jpg|'Rigby' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2364.jpg|'Hi-Five Ghost' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2466.jpg|'Pops' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2471.jpg|'Thomas' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2470.jpg|'Anti-Pops' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2362.jpg|'Hot Dog' by Robsquad1234 The PowerPuff Girls *'WHO'S GOT THE POWER?' **The PowerPuff Girls! Go through Townsville and avoid all the dangerous obstacles on the city! Collect figures like Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the fourth powerpuff girl, and more! *'NEW PRIZE TV FIGURES' **Some new TV prize figures from this new world and from other worlds have been added, with 13 new figures from the Powerpuff Girls and 8 new figures from other worlds. Including 12 new secret figures! Unreleased: *The PowerPuff Girls (Legendary) *Senior Citizen Blossom *Senior Citizen Bubbles *Senior Citizen Buttercup *Lava Lady *Female Ghost *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Allegro *Jared Shapiro *Cowgirl *Cheepy *Packrat Figure Gallery IMG 0043.jpg|'Blossom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2778.jpg|'Robo Blossom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0045.jpg|'Bubbles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0047.jpg|'Buttercup' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0049.jpg|'Bliss' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-PPG.png|'PowerPuff Girls' by EricSonic CNCR-PPGZ.png|'Z-Bundle - Momoko Akatsutsumi/Miyako Gotokuji/Kaoru Matsubara/Poochi' by EricSonic IMG 0057.jpg|'Professor Utonium' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0061.jpg|'The Mayor of Townsville' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0016.jpg|'Mojo Jojo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2415.jpg|'Fuzzy Lumpkins' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2780.jpg|'Him' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2776.jpg|'Princess Morbucks' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2782.jpg|'Man Boy' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2413.jpg|'Chemical X Bottle' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2787.jpg|'Gnome' by Robsquad1234 Ben 10 *'IT'S HERO TIME!' **Unleash the powers of Ben's 10 aliens in this all-new update! Defeat villains and unlock new figures like Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max, Hex, and more! *'EXCLUSIVE SECRET FIGURINES' **Also, in this update, there are new, exclusive figures in a mechanic of the game. Can you get them all? *'DAILY MISSIONS & BUNDLES' **Every day, you are given 3 missions. Complete them all to unlock prizes, and complete 10 to unlock a exclusive figure! You can also buy bundles and get other exclusive figures. Figure Gallery IMG 5675.jpg|'Ben 10' by Alperando IMG 2594.jpg|'Four Arms' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2593.jpg|'Diamondhead' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2566.jpg|'Upgrade' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2574.jpg|'Heatblast' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2570.jpg|'XLR8' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2564.jpg|'Grey Matter' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2597.jpg|'Cannonbolt' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2603.jpg|'Wildvine' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2598.jpg|'Stinkfly' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2576.jpg|'Overflow' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2605.jpg|'Gax' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-GWEN.png|'Gwen' by EricSonic IMG 2607.jpg|'Vilgax' by Robsquad1234 Duplicate Models IMG 2562.jpg|'Ben 10' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by Alperando) Steven Universe Unreleased: *Smoky Quartz *Sardonyx Figure Gallery IMG 2473.jpg|'Steven' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2662.jpg|'Watermelon Steven' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2675.jpg|'Garnet' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2683.jpg|'Ruby' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2699.png|'Ruby Bundle - Army/Navy/Eyeball/Leggy/Doc' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2684.jpg|'Sapphire' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2650.jpg|'Amethyst' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2475.jpg|'Pearl' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-PERIDOT.png|'Peridot' by EricSonic IMG 2789.jpg|'Bismuth' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2813.jpg|'Rose Quartz' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2709.jpg|'Connie' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2720.jpg|'Lars' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2477.jpg|'Onion' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2721.jpg|'Sadie' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2808.jpg|'Sardonyx' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2792.jpg|'Smoky Quartz' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2796.jpg|'Corrupted Jasper' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2847.jpg|'Opal' by Robsquad1234 We Bare Bears Unreleased: *Grizz *Panda *Ice Bear IMG 2632.jpg|'Grizz' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2638.jpg|'Panda' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2635.jpg|'Ice Bear' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2800.jpg|'Icy Nights Ice Bear' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2758.jpg|'Bearstack' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2753.jpg|'Baby Bear Bundle - Baby Grizz/Baby Panda/Baby Ice Bear' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2736.jpg|'Charlie' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2738.jpg|'Bear Costume Charlie' IMG 2739.jpg|'Nom-Nom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2741.jpg|'Ralph' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2755.jpg|'Kyle' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2804.jpg|'Barry' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2802.jpg|'Yana' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2811.jpg|'Chloe Park' by Robsquad1234 Sonic Boom Unreleased: *Sonic *Amy Sonic.png|'Sonic' by Torsita01 Amy Rose.png|'Amy' by Torsita01 Updates 2017 *'August 29' - Game is released. *'September 16' - The PowerPuff Girls (+39 figures) *'October 7 '- Ben 10 (+48 figures) *'November 11' - Steven Universe *'December' - We Bare Bears 2018 *'January' - Gender-Swapped Adventure Time (ADD-ON) *'February' - Sonic Boom *'March' - Mighty Magiswords *'? '- Unikitty! Category:Blog posts